Ange de Neige
by LicyLionyx
Summary: [Défi] Shun adorait la neige. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Hyoga l'avait si facilement accepté comme son ami. Mais jusqu'où ira cette passion ? Crossover/Fluffy/ Épilogue-bonus en ligne !
1. 4 ans

**Genre :** Slash, Crossover

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

 **Univers :** Saint Seiya / Rise of the Guardians

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** Makae, **qui a attendu si longtemps que l'inspiration me vienne.**

 **.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

 _MAJ : Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour avoir corrigé le chapitre._

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Ange de Neige -** **Chapitre 1 :**

 **.**

 **4 ans**

.

. .

Shun, quatre ans, se recroquevilla sur lui-même, autant pour se protéger du froid que pour cacher ses larmes.

Il n'aimait pas cette maison.

A l'orphelinat Kido, beaucoup d'enfants le détestaient et le tyrannisaient à longueurs de temps sous l'indifférence des adultes.

Ces derniers le considéraient comme une bouche inutile à nourrir.

Ici, plus tu aimais te bagarrer et obéir aux ordres sans poser de question et plus tu étais favorisé.

Lui était trop douillet, trop geignard, pas assez vif comme les autres.

Il n'était ici que parce qu'Ikki, son grand-frère que l'orphelinat voulait tant parmi ses protégés, n'avait accepté de venir que s'ils y venaient ensemble.

Lui n'était pas voulu.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent en y repensant. Agenouillé dans la neige, son corps tremblait sur le sol froid et humide. Ses lèvres se teintèrent de bleu violacé mais, sachant que certains enfants le cherchaient à l'intérieur pour l'embêter, il ne bougea pas.

Ses larmes semblaient geler. Petits cristaux translucides contenant tant de peine. Inconsciemment, il rassembla son cosmos et son corps se réchauffa un peu.

Malheureusement le vent glacial continuait à vouloir percer sa peau pour frigorifier ses os. Le sommeil lui semblait de plus en plus tentant. Il était si fatigué.

Un bruit de craquement lui fit rouvrir les yeux. La peur que quelqu'un le trouve chassa toute envie de dormir.

Semblant plus alerte, il regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. C'était bleu et ça tombait du ciel. Curieux, il se leva et s'éloigna du manoir pour se diriger ver l'endroit où la chose avait dû atterrir.

Marcher dans la neige était difficile mais il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la bordure de la forêt entourant la demeure. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y rentrer mais lorsqu'il vit quelque chose de bleu quelques mètres plus loin, il couru vers elle.

S'approchant, il vit soudain un corps à moitié couvert par la neige. C'était un grand, un adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

« Hey ! Réveil-toi. » Appela Shun en secouant le corps glacé de l'autre. C'était étrange. Il devait également être dehors depuis très longtemps pour être aussi froid.

L'ado gémit et cligna des yeux comme déboussolé.

Shun l'observa soigneusement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de blessures graves, ce n'était que de simples coupures. L'éducation prodiguée par l'orphelinat mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils apprennent rapidement à reconnaitre la gravité des blessures qu'ils pourraient avoir maintenant ou dans le futur.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il quand même.

L'autre cligna de nouveau des yeux, semblant surprit de voir qu'on lui parlait.

«Ça va ? » Répéta-t-il en toussant un peu, le nez et la gorge irrités.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'assoir.

« Bon. » Shun s'accroupit près de lui et lui dis une phrase que son grand-frère lui répétait à chaque fois qu'il se blessait : « Faut faire plus attention. »

« J'ai été attaqué en vol. » Répondit le garçon plus âgé, boudeur.

L'apprenti serviteur d'Athéna leva les yeux vers le ciel cherchant l'origine de la chute de l'autre avant de froncer les sourcils.

« En vol ? Mais… » La voix de Shun s'arrêta lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'étrange garçon et se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se souvenant des histoires que racontaient les enfants plus âgés pour se faire peur. Il devait avoir rencontré un fantôme !

Loin d'en être effrayé, il se releva et murmura dans le vent qu'il espérait que le fantôme ira bien.

Comme pour lui répondre, le vent souffla autour de lui, non plus menaçant mais doucement en le poussant dans une direction.

Shun la suivit et vit qu'il retournait sur ses pas vers le manoir. Son avancé se fit plus lente. Il ne voulait pas y aller.

Le vent le quitta pour s'amasser devant lui. A sa stupeur, la neige se rassembla en deux boules, une grande et une plus petite puis un bonhomme prit forme. Les yeux, le nez, la bouche souriante et les bras étaient en glace. Shun sourit puis rit émerveillé par ce phénomène.

Le vent le poussa de nouveau dans le dos. Détendu, il ne s'y opposa pas et avança de nouveau vers la bâtisse.

Il avait l'impression que la neige tombait plus faiblement sur son chemin, comme si quelqu'un lui traçait une voie sécuritaire. Il était sûr que c'était le fantôme qui l'aidait. Au loin, il aperçu Ikki qui le cherchait devant l'entrée. Son frère devait vraiment être inquiet pour lui pour sortir alors qu'il détestait le froid.

Souriant, il remercia le vent et la neige, certain qu'ils l'avaient aidé, puis couru sur les mètres qui le séparait de sa famille.

Il était gelé, avait le nez qui coulait mais bizarrement, il se sentait extrêmement heureux. Aujourd'hui, il s'était fais un ami rien qu'à lui.

 **.**

* * *

 **A suivre !**

 **.**

 **.**

La Nanowrimo m'a permis d'écrire un peu (faut dire que je m'y suis inscrite à deux semaines de la fin) et cette story m'est venue avec toute sa mignonitude.


	2. 5 ans

**Genre :** Slash, Crossover

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

 **Univers :** Saint Seiya / Rise of the Guardians (Les Cinq Légendes)

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** Makae, **qui a attendu si longtemps que l'inspiration me vienne.**

 **.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

Merci pour vos reviews connectés et à Leia26 pour sa review anonyme !

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Ange de Neige -** **Chapitre 2 :**

 **.**

 **5 ans**

.

. .

« Shun ! Tu vas attraper froid ! » S'inquiéta Ikki en voyant son petit-frère récupérer sa veste du débarras et ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

L'air glacial qui rentra le fit reculer de deux pas tandis que Shun se tourna vers lui en lui adressant un regard triste.

« S'il-te-plaît. » Gémit-il en accentuer sa moue.

Ikki céda immédiatement. Il le savait : son petit-frère était sa faiblesse avec ou sans ses yeux larmoyants.

A contre-cœur, il lui fit un signe d'au revoir et regarda son cadet quitter rapidement la chaleur de l'orphelinat.

 **.  
OoOoO  
.**

Dès qu'il posa un pied dehors, il recommença à neiger.

Souriant, Shun se dirigea vers l'arrière de la demeure tout en essayant d'avaler le plus de flocons possible avant qu'ils ne chutent au sol.

Arrivé à sa petite cachette où il avait laissé sa peine s'exprimer l'an passé, il s'assit sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

Il aimait ce moment de calme loin du tumulte des autres enfants. Rares étaient ceux à être sortis pour profiter de la neige. Une petite bourrasque lui gela les joues.

Ouvrant les yeux, il sourit en constatant que ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. C'était comme si le vent s'était particulièrement amusé à les ébouriffer. Ikki allait encore se plaindre lorsqu'il devrait démêler ses nœuds à son retour.

Se précipitant, il poussa un couinement de surprise lorsqu'il tomba sur les fesses.

Baissant les yeux, il remarqua la plaque de verglas qui l'avait attrapé en traitre et gloussa de rire en tentant de se relever sans glisser.

Un coup de vent dans son dos comme une poussé, le propulsa vers l'avant.

D'abord effrayé, le rire de Shun résonna de nouveau dans le jardin lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il patinait sur le verglas au gré du vent. Il tournait, tourbillonnait sans chuter comme si quelqu'un le tenait. C'était magique.

Le vent se calma après un long moment de jeu. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer mais au détour d'un virage, il avait vu Ikki lui faire signe de rentrer.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il les joues roses de plaisir en se laissant tomber sur une butte de neige pour reprendre son souffle. C'était froid.

Allongé sur le sol, il s'amusa à écarter bras et jambes pour faire un ange de neige.

Une fois debout, il regarda son œuvre avec fierté et remarqua un autre ange de neige bien plus grand juste à côté du sien.

« Comment ? » S'étonna-t-il avant de sentir comme une caresse portée par le vent sur son front.

« C'est toi ? » L'effleurement s'accentua et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Comme l'hiver précédent Ikki lui avait interdit de retourner dans la neige après son escapade désespérée, il avait eu peur d'avoir perdu son nouvel ami.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » Demanda-t-il en trépignant littéralement de joie à savoir que le fantôme était revenu !

Malheureusement, seul un souffle de vent tourbillonnant dans ses cheveux lui répondit.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le fantôme ne lui parlait plus ? Il était fâché ?

Avant que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, le vent se redirigea vers lui et il rit aux éclats en sentant des chatouilles. Ikki allait encore lui dire qu'il imaginait des choses impossibles lorsqu'il lui racontera sa sortie.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

Les chatouilles s'arrêtèrent mais pas les caresses dans ses cheveux. C'était bizarre. Il était sûr que le fantôme lui avait parlé l'année d'avant mais peut-être que maintenant il ne pouvait plus parler ?

« Si tu ne peux pas dire ton nom, moi je vais t'en donner un. »

Shun pencha légèrement la tête à droite puis à gauche en réfléchissant. Il voulait un beau nom pour son ami mais n'en trouvait aucun. C'était si difficile !

Au moment où il allait abandonner, son regard se porta sur les anges de neige qu'ils avaient réalisés et il su immédiatement quel nom irait au fantôme.

« Ange ! » S'écria-t-il. « Tu seras mon Ange ! »

 **.**

* * *

 **A suivre !**

 **.**

 **.**

Que la Cute-Shun-Attitude soit avec vous !


	3. 6 ans

**Genre :** Slash, Crossover

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

 **Univers :** Saint Seiya / Rise of the Guardians (Les Cinq Légendes)

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** Makae, **qui a attendu si longtemps que l'inspiration me vienne.**

 **.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

Toujours un grand **merci** pour vos reviews connectés et à Leia26 pour sa review anonyme !

.

MAJ : Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour avoir corrigé le chapitre.

. .

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Ange de Neige -** **Chapitre 3 :**

 **.**

 **6 ans**

.

. .

« Tu as tort ! » Cria-t-il en s'éloignant les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Comment son ami pouvait-il lui dire des choses aussi horribles ? Lui qui lui faisait tant confiance.

Hyoga avait été son premier ami de l'orphelinat. C'était un petit garçon blond de son âge qui était arrivé au cours de l'été. Les autres enfants et les adultes l'évitaient, chuchotant sur le froid mortel de sa contrée qui l'avait rendu glacial auprès de toute personne voulant l'approcher.

Lui qui était si timide n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander s'il neigeait vraiment tout le temps en Russie et quels étaient ses jeux préférés dans la neige.

S'attendant à un refus, il s'était mis à rougir avant de parler des hivers à l'orphelinat et de la sensation de calme et de bonheur que lui apportait la neige. Il ne s'était arrêté que lorsque Hyoga avait l'avait longuement fixé durant son monologue, s'assit près de lui pour lui parler de ses propres souvenirs enneigés.

Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Du moins jusqu'à ce jour.

Shun couru vers sa cachette mais ralenti en cours de route lorsqu'il se rappela que Hyoga la connaissait également. Il allait facilement le retrouver.

Il regarda l'écharpe entre ses mains et sanglota de plus belle.

L'orphelinat leur offrait des vêtements chaque année et bien que ce ne soit que le strict minimum et des habits standards, tous se ruaient pour récupérer le bout de tissu ayant sa couleur préférée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était battu, allant jusqu'à mordre jusqu'au sang pour atteindre son but. Les coups avaient fusés de tous côtés et bien sûr, il avait récolté bon nombre de blessure.

Ikki pestait encore devant son œil au beurre noir et ses contusions. Il souffrait au moindre effort mais il était fier et heureux d'avoir gagné l'objet de sa convoitise : une douce écharpe d'un bleu clair brillant.

Il y avait dessiné des flocons de neiges et il était certain que ce cadeau plairait à son ange. Si Ikki l'avait félicité pour ses dessins et son imagination, Hyoga, lui avait, à l'inverse, annoncé l'inutilité d'offrir son cadeau à quelque chose qui n'existait pas.

C'était méchant. Il savait très bien ce qui était réel ou pas. Son ami blond était juste jaloux car il aura bien voulu le même cadeau.

Immobile sur la neige fraiche, il regarda les arbres nus du jardin. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois son Ange. En été les arbres étaient si nombreux et imposant de verdure qu'il avait toujours l'impression d'être dans une forêt.

La gelée de la nuit dernière avait formée des glaçons sur les branches et ces derniers scintillaient comme des centaines d'étoiles à la lueur du jour. C'était beau.

Oubliant sa peine et le froid, il se tint là à admirer ce spectacle féérique. Il ne su pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'une brusque bourrasque ne soulève la neige et ne lui fouette le visage. Désemparé, il porta ses mains à son visage pour se protéger tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi son Ange était en colère contre lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réalisa que le vent ne cessait pas et que c'était tout le parc qui souffrait de sa violence qu'il se souvint de la tempête qui avait été annoncée.

Forçant ses membres glacés à se déplacer, il se releva vaillamment et s'avança à grande peine vers l'entrée de l'orphelinat.

Il l'avait presque atteinte lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'échapper de sa main.

« Shun ! »

Mais Shun ignora l'appel de son frère qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, observant avec stupeur son cadeau volant loin de lui en glissant de manière erratique dans tout les sens en fonction des courants venteux.

Désespéré, il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Après tout ses efforts, ses larmes… Tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Il avait combattu et souffert pour rien. C'était fini. Il aurait du mieux le savoir : la violence n'attirait que le malheur.

« Viens ! » Cria Hyoga en tentant de le relever. Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, il se mit à le pousser sur la neige. « Je suis désolé ! J'avais tort mais si tu reste ici tu ne verras plus jamais ton Ange ou ton frère ! »

Shun fronça les sourcils. Non il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il devait survivre pour Ikki et Ange. Se retournant, il s'appuya sur Hyoga afin de se mettre debout et contribua faiblement à leur avancé.

Autant sa colère pour le blond avait disparu et autant il était pris d'une nouvelle résolution : trouver un autre cadeau qu'il offrira l'année suivante à son Ange.

 **.**

* * *

 **A suivre !**

 **.**

J'ai moi même de la peine pour Shun. Pauvre petit.


	4. 13 ans

**Genre :** Slash, Crossover

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

 **Univers :** Saint Seiya / Rise of the Guardians (Les Cinq Légendes)

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** Makae, **qui a attendu si longtemps que l'inspiration me vienne.**

 **.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

Un immense **Merci** pour toutes vos reviews et **Joyeux Noë** l à tous !

.

MAJ : Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour avoir corrigé le chapitre.

. .

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Ange de Neige -** **Chapitre 4 :**

 **.**

 **13 ans**

.

. .

Ils venaient juste de rentrer du Sanctuaire et pour tous, l'épuisement se faisait ressentir après avoir évincé l'âme maléfique qui avait prit possession du chevalier du Gémeau.

Plutôt que de défaire ses bagages, Shun ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec émerveillement la neige recouvrant le manoir de Saori.

Cela faisait si longtemps…

L'hiver de ses six ans avait été son dernier avant d'être envoyé de force suivre son entrainement sur l'île d'Andromède. Encore une fois, il n'avait même pas pu en profiter entre son frère et les adultes qui lui avaient interdit de sortir, lassés d'avoir dû soigner ses engelures et sa pneumonie.

C'était vraiment injuste.

Plus de neige, plus d'Ange, plus d'Ikki et plus de Hyoga. Il s'était senti si seul et incompris durant les sept années de calvaire qui avaient suivis.

Il savait qu'il été égoïste mais il avait été heureux lorsqu'il avait été rappelé.

Qu'importe que ce soit pour participer au tournoi intergalactique organisé par la fondation Graad ou pour être dans le groupe qui attaquera le Sanctuaire pour protéger Athéna. Autant il n'aimait toujours pas la violence et autant il savait que cela signifiait revoir ses proches.

Fermant les yeux, il sourit en sentant le vent caresser son visage. Il pouvait presque croire que c'était comme avant.

Il entendit la baie vitrée s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« Tu es toujours aussi fasciné. » Lui fit remarquer avec amusement Hyoga en le rejoignant sur le balcon.

Shun rit, heureux que sa relation avec son ami d'enfance se soit améliorée après qu'il l'ai sauvé de son cercueil de glace.

De retour de son entrainement en Sibérie le blond avait été beaucoup trop sérieux pour son propre bien. Maintenant, il semblait plus léger, souriait plus et plaisantait même avec les autres. A croire que la résignation et la mort de son maître lui avait permis de comprendre que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'il fallait profiter des moments paisibles passés avec ceux qui nous étaient chers.

« J'aime la neige. » Dit Shun avec un sourire pour répondre à la question de son ami. « Peut-être reverrais-je mon ange. » Poursuivi-t-il en trépignant de joie, son regard ne quittant jamais l'horizon.

Hyoga leva les yeux au ciel et sourit tristement.

« Malheureusement pour moi. »

Shun se calma en entendant cela. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu de son meilleur ami cherchant un sens à l'amertume flagrante qui transparaissait derrière ses mots.

« Hyoga… » Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par le blond qui s'était rapproché de lui pour être à moins d'un mètre de distance.

« Non, ne dis rien. » Hyoga se pencha légèrement vers lui et posa un doux baisé sur ses lèvres. « Sache juste que j'attendrai toujours un signe de ta part. » Finit-il en s'éloignant un peu pour voir pleinement l'expression de surprise qui marquait le visage de Shun.

Comme il s'y attendait ce dernier ne s'était jamais douté de ses sentiments même s'il était le seul qu'il acceptait volontairement auprès de lui et interagissait avec les autres que pour lui faire plaisir.

« Je t'aime Shun. » Murmura-t-il en gravant chaque détail de ce bref moment dans sa mémoire avant de baisser les yeux, vaincu. « Puisse Morozko te libérer de ton obsession. »

« Morozko ? »

« C'est l'esprit du gel dans un conte de mon pays. Je crois qu'il est plus connu sous le nom de Jack Frost. » Lui répondit le blond en se détournant.

Shun le regarda partir sans comprendre le rapport.

« Morozko ? Jack Frost ? » Répéta-t-il intrigué une fois seul.

« Enfin ! » Cria une voix derrière lui en le faisant sursauter. Se tournant il vit un adolescent de son âge au physique atypique.

Des cheveux blancs comme la neige, des yeux bleus scintillants, une peau pâle et la particularité qu'il flottait à un mètre au dessus de lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » S'exclama le chevalier, gardant le contrôle mental de sa chaîne qui voulait surgir pour se déchaîner sur l'étrange individu.

« S'il-te plaît Shun, reste calme. » Plaida le garçon volant. D'une main, il serra sa poigne sur son bâton magique, prêt à toute attaque défensive.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais notre rencontre. »

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec gêne.

Son action eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Shun sur l'écharpe usé qu'il portait.

Une écharpe bleue avec des flocons de neige dessinés grossièrement comme par un enfant. Une écharpe familière qu'une seule personne pouvait avoir.

« Ange ? » Demanda Shun d'une voix faible.

L'autre sourit simplement en hochant de la tête.

Les larmes jaillirent des yeux verts faisant paniquer l'esprit gardien.

« Je suis désolé ! » S'excusa-t-il instantanément, affolé.

Shun secoua la tête en riant.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il alors que Jack se rendait finalement compte que c'était des larmes de joie qu'il versait.

« Merci d'avoir toujours était là. D'avoir été mon ami. »

Jack sourit tristement. C'était lui qui devait remercier Shun car même si ce dernier n'arrivait pas vraiment à le voir, il lui avait quand même offert son amitié et sa confiance.

Shun avait été son premier croyant depuis ses trois cents ans d'existence et de solitude.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné. » Répondit-il la gorge serrée en se rapprochant pour tenir son visage entre ses mains pour en essuyer les larmes avec ses pouces.

« Merci de m'être toujours fidèle. » Il embrassa son front, heureux de pouvoir enfin le faire sans être invisible.

Il avait eu tellement peur qu'avec le temps Shun finisse par l'oublier comme les enfants qui perdait leur innocence magique en grandissant. Ceux qui ne croyaient plus en rien.

Il s'écarta finalement mais Shun le retint en agrippant son chandail bleu à capuchon.

« Ne part pas. » Murmura-t-il en le fixant du regard de peur que son ange disparaisse.

« Je n'ai jamais quitté ton côté. » Affirma Jack en riant. « Ainsi que Vent. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement lorsqu'une bourrasque les ébouriffa.

Shun rit à son tour, se souvenant de toutes les fois où le vent l'avait embêté par jeu, tandis que Jack le visage légèrement rosit, savait bien que le vent le poussait vers celui qui lui avais fais se sentir important et qui avait capturé son cœur.

Il était si dommage que le chevalier ne soit pas un esprit.

C'était leur différence physique qui les séparait.

Lui ne vieillirait pas au contraire de Shun.

« Tant qu'il neigera ou qu'une brise froide soufflera, je serai toujours là. Tant que tu croiras en moi et te souviendra de mon identité, tu me verras. »

Dès qu'il finit sa phrase Shun lui adressa un immense sourire.

« Jack ? Ça va ? » Les joues de Jack étaient si brusquement devenues d'un rouge tellement éclatant qu'il s'en inquiéta.

« Oui, ce n'est rien. » Sourit avec embarras l'esprit de l'hiver.

A défaut de pouvoir déclarer son amour, il chérirait précieusement leur amitié.

Après tout, il n'était plus seul et rien ne l'empêcher de prier l'esprit de la Lune pour un miracle.

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN !**

 **.**

J'espère que ce défi vous aura fais passer un bon moment. **Merry Christmas !**


	5. Epilogue

**Genre :** Slash, Crossover

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

 **Univers :** Saint Seiya / Rise of the Guardians (Les Cinq Légendes)

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** Makae, **qui a attendu si longtemps que l'inspiration me vienne.**

 **.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

MAJ : Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour avoir corrigé le chapitre.

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Ange de Neige -** **Épilogue :**

 **.**

. .

Être le seul esprit de l'hiver était une tâche épuisante pour les nerfs.

Il devait être actif toute l'année pour livrer la neige, maintenir des zones à des températures froides et d'autres glaciales, mêler ses pouvoirs avec Vent pour créer des rafales de vent froid, chasser l'automne et préparer la terre pour l'arriver du printemps.

C'était éreintant mais il en était fier.

Lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps pour lui, il faisait en sorte que l'hiver soit un moment de plaisir pour les enfants et pour les adultes ayant gardé leur insouciance. Les batailles de boules de neige, le patinage, les courses de traineaux, les rires et l'attention de ses croyants, dont le nombre avait grandement augmenté au cours des années depuis sa première victoire face au Croquemitaine, Pitch. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être heureux.

Du moins cela aurai dû être le cas.

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son bâton qui se couvrit de gel, comme si la glace voulait engloutir le bois.

Sa magie tourbillonnait en lui, cherchant à sortir et à abattre sa fureur.

Il se retenait depuis des jours. Depuis que leur lien s'était brisé.

Seul sa conscience de Gardien l'avait empêché de laisser de violentes tempêtes de neige ravager le monde.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Il ne voulait rien de plus que tout abandonner. Shun n'était plus. C'était fini.

Il l'avait senti quelques jours auparavant. Son lac portait encore les traces de la violente explosion de glace qu'il avait provoquée en comprenant que son précieux ami était mort.

Il avait crié et pleuré. Essayant de trouver du réconfort auprès de Vent qui devait partager sa douleur.

Depuis, c'était comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il se sentait vide et n'avait plus goût à rien. Il avait perdu la joie et la malice qui le caractérisait.

Il était à nouveau seul.

L'odeur familière des cookies l'assaillit. Fronçant les sourcils, Jack repoussa l'assiette que lui tendait un Yéti. Il désirait ardemment que cette réunion entre gardien se terminerait au plus vite pour qu'il puisse broyer du noir en paix.

D'ailleurs, ça l'étonnait que Pitch ne fût pas encore venu le plonger dans un cauchemar où il revivrait encore et encore la mort de Shun.

Tous les autres gardiens se regardèrent pendant un certain temps, ne sachant comment réagir à la morosité si inhabituelle de leur plus jeune membre.

« Tu vas bien, Engelure ? » Demanda finalement Lapin.

« Je vais bien. » Affirma faiblement Jack sans même le regarder. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au Pôle son regard n'avait jamais croisé celui des autres.

« Je vois ça. » Répondit sarcastiquement le Lapin de Pâques, agacé. Le gamin n'était pas venu assister à une seule réunion depuis deux semaines, les repoussant quand ils cherchaient à savoir pourquoi et aujourd'hui, même s'ils avaient dû le trainer jusqu'à l'atelier de Nord, Jack semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Ignorant les symboles que Sandy faisaient apparaitre avec son sable pour tenter de le calmer, Lapin ouvrit la bouche pour réclamer des explications mais fut couper par le halètement surprit de Toothiana.

D'un geste, la Fée des Dents indiqua le rayon de lune qui était tombé sur le sol à côté du fauteuil dans lequel Jack se tenait.

Nord leva les yeux vers le toit vitré afin de voir la lune trônant dans le ciel obscur. C'était étrange. Manny ne prenait contact avec eux que très rarement. Son vieil ami avait-il décelé un nouveau danger ?

Il ne se détendit que lorsqu'il entendit un murmure rassurant à son oreille.

« Manny a quelque chose pour toi Jack. » Traduit Nord à ses amis en souriant.

Incertain, Jack se releva sans entrain et fixa la lune. Ses rares interactions avec Manny, ou l'homme de la lune, ne lui avait jamais vraiment été bénéfique. Peu importe ses prières, il ne recevait qu'un silence angoissant en retour. Depuis il avait appris à ne rien attendre de lui.

Le faisceau de lumière se déplaça, traversant la pièce puis la fenêtre. Sans pensée consciente, Jack se précipita à sa poursuite, volant avec l'aide de Vent dès qu'il quitta l'atelier de Nord.

Ensemble, ils suivirent le rayon jusqu'à une dune de neige sur lequel il se figea.

Ralentissant en remarquant qu'une forme humaine s'y trouvait, Jack approcha prudemment.

La personne était allongée sur le dos dans la neige, semblant endormie. Ses longs cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête telle une couronne. Des cheveux vert et bouclés.

Il prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de respirer et se laissant tomber au sol, murmura à bout de souffle le nom de celui qu'il ne pensait plus jamais voir.

« Shun. »

Immédiatement, l'autre ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Les yeux bleus ciel rencontrèrent ceux vert émeraude et Jack sentit ses larmes couler. Était-ce possible ?

Une boule dans la gorge, l'esprit aux cheveux blancs le détailla. C'était comme si les effets du temps avaient été inversé car Shun avait de nouveau l'apparence qu'il avait lors de leur première rencontre officiel. Celle de ses treize ans. Cela lui faisait bizarre de le voir ainsi après l'avoir vu grandir.

Au fil des années, une seule chose n'avait pas changé : quelque soit son âge Shun avait toujours cru en lui.

Le nouvel adolescent lui lança un large sourire atteignant pratiquement ses oreilles et fonça vers lui pour lui donner un long câlin auquel Jack répondit automatiquement.

Shun vibrait de bonheur et d'excitation.

Juste avant sa mort il avait entendu une voix qui lui avait dit qu'elle lui accorderait son voeu le plus cher comme dernière volonté. N'ayant nullement besoin d'y réfléchir, il avait répondu qu'il voulait que son Ange ne reste pas seul pour continuer de sourire et être heureux.

Jamais il n'avait pensé que l'esprit vivant sur la lune avait des projets pour lui correspondant à ses attentes.

« Tu as des ailes. » Murmura Jack avec crainte.

Levant une main tremblante, il caressa avec révérence les plumes d'un blanc opalescent. Elles étaient froides, semblables à de la glace et pourtant si douces et moelleuses.

« Tu es un... un ange. » Bégaya le gardien du plaisir sans y croire. Ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés que Shun se mit à rire.

« Tu étais mon ange lorsque j'étais humain. C'est à mon tour d'être le tien. » Lui dit ce dernier avec joie.

« Je suis un esprit de l'hiver comme toi. » Continua-t-il en montrant la marque d'un flocon de neige bleu brillant au milieu de son front. « Je vais pouvoir t'aider dans tes tâches et nous pourront rester ensemble. »

« Pour toujours ? » Murmura Jack en le fixant avec admiration.

« Oui. Pour toujours. » Confirma Shun, les joues légèrement rouges.

Criant de joie, Jack lâcha son bâton pour saisir Shun par la taille et attrapa son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme il l'avait rêvé depuis si longtemps.

Lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin, Shun était tellement rouge qu'il enfouie son visage contre son torse. C'était si mignon.

Tournant la tête vers la lune, Jack lui souffla pour la première fois un remerciement venait du coeur et sourit en sentant les rayons lunaires les caresser tels une bénédiction.

Tout ira mieux maintenant.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parce que vos reviews m'ont ému** (surtout celle de Lysanea) **et/ou fais rire tout en m'inspirant ce bonus que je tenait à vous offrir comme épilogue.**

 **Que la nouvelle année vous apporte que de bonnes choses !**


End file.
